Petites tentations entre nous
by MissK369
Summary: Petites histoires, petits moment de tendresse ou non, de plaisir dans tous les cas. Cet homme me rend folle
1. Sur le rebord du ponton

Je suis sur le rebord du yacht , allongée. Je me disais que je pouvais tomber, mais qu'au pire je tomberais dans l'eau. J'aurais juste été un peu plus mouillée.

C'est la nuit, et il n'y a pour éclairage que la lune et quelques bougies encore allumées sur le pont. C'est tranquille, calme, apaisant ; je me laisse aller au son des vagues dans ce silence majestueux. En fait j'espère vraiment ne pas tomber. L'eau doit être si froide ; je peux déjà le sentir avec le vent frais de la nuit. Je ne porte qu'un short en jean, assez cours je dois l'avouer, mais je ne le mets pas pour sortir en tant normal. J'ai encore mon maillot de bain de la journée, avec seulement un pull par dessus. Il descend jusqu'en dessous de mon bassin, si bien qu'on ne voit plus vraiment le short. Il est mouillé par l'humidité de mon maillot, et on arrive à deviner l'emplacement de mes seins.

J'entends la porte de la cabine s'ouvrir, ce doit être Christian. Il a remis ses pantoufles, je les entends sur le sol. Il doit ranger un peu je pense, je ne distingue pas vraiment ce qu'il fait. Ces derniers jours passés avec lui ont été étranges, un petit jeu entre nous s'est installé. J'ai l'impression de respirer. En repensant à tous ces moments, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte qu'il s'était rapproché. Il était à mes pieds, accoudé sur le rebord du pont. Il m'avait fais sortir de mes rêveries en m'effleurant le bas de mes jambes. J'avais eu un frisson, c'était ça qui m'avait ramenée à la réalité.

– ça va Christian ?  
– Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas ...  
– Pourtant tu fais une tête contrariée par quelque chose ?

Il se tourna et s'adossa au rebords. J'ouvris les yeux et vu qu'il ne portait que son short de bain et ses pantoufles. Le ciel était dégagé ; la lune pouvait éclairer de toute sa luminosité. Torse nu, je pouvais l'admirer comme je le voulais. Son visage était plutôt fermé, mais pourtant je le voyais souvent sourire. Son sourire était magnifique. Sa bouche n'était pas trop grande. Ni son cou. Ses épaules et ses bras étaient musclées, bien plus que la moyenne. Ça lui donnait un côté protecteur. Il n'aimait pas entendre ça. Son torse était musclé, mais juste ce qu'il fallait. Juste ce qu'il fallait pour donner à la région de l'aine une forme qui vous donne envie de l'embrasser, de toucher du bout des doigts parce que la tentation bien que frustrante, rend la chose bien plus attractive que le toucher lui même.

\- J'ai un fils tu sais ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Il habite à côté d'ici. C'est pour ça que je voulais venir.  
\- Tu ne l'as jamais vu c'est ça ?  
\- Exact.  
\- Tu comptes faire quoi ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Je me redressa pour arriver en position assise sur le rebord, à califourchon pour le regarder.

\- J'ai envie d'aller le voir. Mais je crois que j'ai peur.  
\- Il sait que tu es dans le coin ?  
\- Non.  
\- Tu lui as déjà parlé.  
\- Seulement quand il m'a dit qu'il existait. J'ai demandé à quelqu'un de faire des recherches sur lui. J'ai le dossier mais je ne l'ai pas lu. Je connais seulement son adresse.  
\- Tu vois qui est sa mère ?  
\- Oui, très bien ...

Il tourna la tête pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je compris qu'il en avait été amoureux.

\- Pourquoi elle ne m'a jamais dis qu'elle était enceinte ?  
\- Elle avait peut-être peur de ta réaction ?  
\- Elle voulait avoir un enfant, on en avait discuté. Je m'étais posé la question car elle était différente des autres soumises, beaucoup plus douce. J'ai arrêté avec elle.

Il se repoussa du rebord pour faire les cents pas sur le pont. Ses hanches étaient réellement magnifiques quand il marchait.

\- Calme toi Christian. Tu n'y es pour rien.  
\- Si justement ! Et pourtant je n'ai rien fais !

Le ton commençait à monter au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de moi.

\- C'est mon fils, malgré tout !

Il s'était rapproché de moi. Il me fixait, les mains de chaque côté de bassin sur le rebord, agrippées. Il était furieux.

\- J'aurai pu être père Ana ! J'aurai pu être père ! Peut-être que ça m'aurait calmé, toutes ces choses que je fais, je n'en ai pas honte, mais j'aimerai pouvoir ressentir de faire l'amour. Et maintenant quoi ?! Elle est morte et elle me laisse gentiment son fils ? Je vais faire comment ? On est censé apprendre dès la naissance du petit à se connaître ! Sauf que je ne l'ai jamais vu ! MOI ! SON PUTAIN DE PERE !

Il m'avait agrippée la cuisse pour me la faire passer par dessus le rebord et me placer face à lui. Il me regardait. Les yeux écarquillés de rage et de peur. Puis il s'effondra sur ses genoux. Sa tête était au niveau de mon bassin. Il m'avait pris les mains et les avaient posées sur son visage. Il voulait que je le caresse, que je sois là. Je suis là Christian.

\- Je ne connaîtrais jamais les moments de grossesse. Voir le ventre de la mère. Sentir le bébé bouger.

Il releva la tête et passa ses mains son mon pull.

\- Caresser ce ventre rond plein de vie et d'espoir.

Il se releva pour m'enlever mon pull. Je frémis. Pas à cause froid. Mais par son contact. Il m'embrassa avant de se remettre à genoux, tête relevée pour continuer à me parler. Mais son baiser m'avait transporté.

\- Il s'appelle Ethan. Il est né en Italie. C'est tout ce que je sais de lui.

Il embrassa mon ventre puis se releva. Une lueur dans les yeux me dis qu'il était perdu, mais je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'avoir à nouveau ce contact.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Christian. Il sait que tu existes. C'est lui qui a prit contact avec toi. C'est qu'il te veut.

Il m'embrassa.

Mon monde. Je n'avais plus de monde. Il m'emporta dans le sien. J'était à lui. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de pouvoir balader mes doigts, ma langue sur cette zone qui me donnait tant envie. Mais il le refusa. Il prit mes mains et les plaqua sur le rebord. M'embrassant dans le cou. Descendant avec sa langue jusqu'à ma clavicule. De là il me regarda. Il avait furieusement envie de moi. Mais je n'avais pas peur. Aussi folle que j'était je désirais cet homme.

Avec une main il ouvrit mon short et me l'enleva d'un geste rapide. J'était en maillot de bain devant lui. Il glissa sa main sous mon bas et là je sentie des chatouillis m'envahir dans tout le corps. Il ne faisait que caresser et déjà mon corps entier le réclamait. Il lécha plusieurs fois sa mains pour m'humidifier. Les caresses étaient exquises. J'avais envie de le rapprocher de moi, de sentir son corps contre le mien. Mais il me l'interdis. Il continuait de m'embrasser et de me lécher au niveau du cou. Puis il s'arrêta. Je gémis. Il me regarda, entièrement. Puis les caresses reprirent alors que l'autre main venait de prendre mon sein. Je tremblais. Je le voulais. J'avais envie de bouffer !

Sa bouche rejoignit mon sein, sa langue mon téton, ses doigts mon vagin. Je gémis. C'était tout en harmonie et tellement agréable. Il joua comme ça, passant d'un sein à un autre, me mordillant quelques fois. Les seins, mais aussi la bouche. Quand il m'embrassait, quand nos langues s'effleuraient juste, je ne voulais que le mordre pour le rapprocher de moi. Mais c'était lui qui mordait le premier, je profitais trop du baiser.

Mais mes jambes voulurent prendre le dessus. J'enroula Christian de mes cuisses pour le rapprocher. Son basin fut collé contre le mien, ce qui amplifia le fait qu'il était déjà en parti en moi. Mais il ne me laissa pas longtemps le contrôle. Il baissa son short et libéra son sexe. Je voulu descendre du rebord. Je voulais le prendre dans ma bouche. Je voulais le lécher et le mordiller comme il avait fait avec mes seins. Je voulais l'embrasser comme il avait fait avec ma bouche. Je ne pu même pas le toucher qu'il me pénétra. Il n'avait pas prit la peine de me retirer ma culotte, il l'avait simplement écartée. Je gémis.

La sensation de pénétration avait été si intense que je gémis. Mais il me mordilla la lèvre avant que je le fasse encore une fois. Il ne voulait pas. Il voulait contrôler. Il m'attrapa par les hanches, et me pénétra encore plus profondément. A chaque va et vient ma respiration devenait plus rapide. Je voulais gémir. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas ? Pourtant c'était tellement agréable Christian. Il accéléra puis me prit par les fesses et me souleva. Toujours en moi.

Il me posa sur la chaise longue. J'était allongée et haletante. J'avais les yeux fermées. Je sentais ses caresses sur tout mon corps. Puis je sentis sa lèvre son mon nombril. Sa langue ne me touchait pas totalement, juste du bout, et descendait. Sa main remonta le long de mon abdomen jusqu'à mon cou. Il le maintenait fermement, sans pour autant me faire de mal. Je ne devais plus bouger. Il libéra mon cou mais emprisonna mon sein. Et mon clitoris. Il s'amusait de sa langue de ses doigts. Mon bassin réagissait seul. Sa langue faisait des allers de mon périnée jusqu'à la base de mon clitoris, et ses doigts jouaient en moi. C'était d'une frustration jouissive. A chaque fois que me sentais prête à jouir, il ralentissait, puis repartais. Il fit cela quelques fois. Alors quand je jouis réellement, je ne m'y attendais pas. Il me fit jouir de mon clitoris, puis se repositionna au dessus de moi pour me pénétrer alors même que mon orgasme n'était pas fini. Dans cette position, je pouvais prendre possession de son dos.

Mes mains le caressèrent. Mais ma joie de contact se stoppa. Il se remis debout, devant moi, et me donna sa main. Je la pris. Il passa son autre main sur ma hanche pour me guider jusqu'au rebord. Il positionna mes mains dessus, de sorte que je sois dos à lui. Et là je le senti, une nouvelle, en moi. Il prit mes hanches, au niveau de l'aine, cette partie que j'aimerai tellement avoir de lui. Plus il accélérait, plus je me cambrais. C'était délicieusement pénétrant comme sensation. Je n'avais pas le droit bouger, pas le droit de gémir non plus. Pourtant qu'est ce que je le souhaitais. Mes seins se balançaient dans le mouvement ; parfois il m'en attrapait un. Je sentais son bassin taper contre le miens. Puis il se pencha contre moi, m'attrapa toute entière, et continua à faire ces va et viens jouissif. C'était de plus en plus saccadé, mais de plus en plus intense. Et enfin je le sentit jouir en moi.


	2. Plaisirs sur table

\- Je te ramène ?

C'était la fin de soirée. Nous nous étions retrouvés dans ce restaurant où nous nous étions rencontrés. Quelques semaines sans se voir. J'avais mis une robe pour être sûre d'attirer son regard. Une robe qui arrivait à mi-cuisse, dos nu, décolleté raisonnable je ne voulais passer pour une de ces filles prêtes à tout. Mais le petit plus, c'était une robe qui s'ouvrait entièrement sur le devant. Le tout accompagné de talons pour encore plus de féminité.

Lui était dans un costume noir et gris. Bien habillé comme toujours, chemise saillante, col légèrement ouvert. Un brin viril et une pointe de séduction. Charmant. Avec un grand sourire, je lui répondis.

\- Oui je veux bien.

On sortit du restaurant, lui toujours galant me laissa passer en premier. Je sentie sa main se poser dans mon dos lorsque nous passions la porte. En avançant, sa main se plaça sur ma hanche alors qu'on marchait. Il m'emmenait, et je me laissais faire avec plaisir. Il y avait une petite brise dehors. Je frissonnais légèrement, sa proximité me réchauffait.

Je n'avais pas fait attention à l'emplacement de sa voiture. C'est lui qui m'arrêta en me prenant la main. Il me tourna vers lui. Il me regarda et m'embrassa furtivement, sans rien dire, puis m'ouvrit la porte. Je soutenais son regard, je ne voulais pas le quitter. Je sourie avant de me résigner à m'installer dans la voiture. Il ferma la portière, fit le tour de la voiture et commença à conduire.

A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas si c'était juste une pulsion, s'il comptait terminer la soirée sur cette note de passion, où s'il désirait en profiter d'avantage. Il était maître de la situation. Je compris ce qui allait en être avec le trajet que nous avions emprunté. Les rues de villes me ramenaient chez moi, les routes de campagne chez lui. Le chemin était caillouteux sous les roues. Et une main me caressait la cuisse.

Pas vraiment de paroles sur la route. Quelques regards remplis de désirs. Des sourires, des caresses. Il avait repris le volant des deux mains, mais je voulais le toucher. C'était à mon tour de lui caresser la cuisse. Tout d'abord seulement posée, puis mes doigts avaient commencé à se mouvoir pour l'effleurer. Des mouvements plus amples, des caresses plus osées, des doigts s'aventurant désormais du genou à sa hanche. J'effleurai seulement son entre jambe lui prit ma main pour la poser franchement dessus. Alors je continuais mes allers-retours, sentant son sexe grossir sous mes doigts, tout en restant douce. Pourtant j'aurai voulu le prendre à pleine mains, voire à pleine bouche.

Nous arrivâmes chez lui. Toujours gentleman il me fit sortir de la voiture en me prenant la main.

\- Mademoiselle, il est très dangereux de jouer comme cela.

Il me regarda profondément et me plaqua contre la voiture pour m'embrasser. Son corps était collé au mien, je sentais cette bosse contre mon bassin. Je ne frissonnais plus de froid mais de désir. Des mains baladeuses s'arrêtèrent sur ses fesses. Il jouait de son regard séducteur avec moi. Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille pour me murmurer quelques mots. Son souffle dans mon cou me faisait chavirer.

\- Une envie mademoiselle ?

\- Plus d'une.

Je répondis avec malice. La tension sexuelle nous rendait haletant tous les deux.

Il se recula et encore une fois et me pris par la main pour entrer dans la maison. J'eu droit à une petite fessée au moment de passer la porte à laquelle je ris. Une fois à l'intérieur, nos manteaux enlevés, il me plaqua de nouveau contre lui. J'étais coincée entre la porte d'entrée et son corps magnifique. Il releva une jambe me caressant la cuisse, m'embrassant avec énergie. Nos langues jouaient ensembles avec délice.

Il me lâcha comme il m'avait prise. Toute bouleversée j'ai pu entendre quelques mots.

\- Attend moi là, je reviens dans quelques minutes. Je vais prendre une douche.

\- Seul ?

J'avais attrapé sa cravate pour ne pas qu'il m'échappe. Un regard coquin au coin de l'œil, je m'assis dans le salon devant ce bel homme lui caressant le torse. Je sentais ce corps musclé, le voir perlé de gouttes me plairait.

Il prit mes deux mains et les joignait pour les mener à ses lèvres. Toute en embrassant chaque doigt il me répondit calmement.

\- Oui seul. Je veux pouvoir te découvrir, profiter de toi.

Il se dirigea alors vers l'escalier pour monter à la salle d'eau. Entendant le jet couler, je commençais à l'imaginer nu. Je n'aurai pas le droit de le déshabiller mais lui si. C'était injuste. Mais voir cet homme nu devant moi, savoir qu'il allait apparaître son sexe dressé pour moi, me paraissait être un bon compromis.

En l'attendant, en fantasmant surtout, je m'installai sur un assis debout dans la cuisine. Je serai presque à sa hauteur quand il reviendra, je pourrais toucher son torse nu, peut-être encore mouillé. Je l'embrasserai sur ses muscles dessinés juste ce qu'il faut pour me donner envie.

Je feuilletais des magazines sur le comptoir sans faire réellement attention. Il fallait que je m'occupe ou j'allais devenir folle. Perdue malgré tout dans mes pensées assez suggestives, je sentie des bras autour de moi et un baiser se déposer dans ma nuque. On allait commencer à jouer l'un avec l'autre.

Je pouvais sentir qu'il était torse nu, légèrement mouillé encore. Les goûtes tombaient de ses cheveux sur les magazines. Il suivit le chemin de mes bras avec ses mains, me caressant et se serrant un peu plus contre mon dos. Ses lèvres posèrent un baiser délicat sur ma joue. Je tournai la tête pour le regarder. Je l'embrassai puis lui mordillai la lèvre. Son sourire me disait qu'il avait apprécié mais il changea subitement de regard.

\- Mademoiselle veut jouer ?

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et m'attrapa les mains pour me relever de mon assise. Les poignets tenus au-dessus de ma tête, il me fit tourner face à lui et m'embrassa fougueusement. L'emprise ne me permettait pas de m'écarter, mais je ne le désirai pas vraiment. Il me relâcha, s'écarta d'un pas et laissa ses yeux parcourir mon corps. La façon dont il me regardait me faisait sentir désirable. C'était très agréable. Je commençais à ressentir des sensations très amusantes en moi.

Sans plus de mots il commença à ouvrir ma robe. Lentement ses doigts descendaient de mon sternum, passèrent entre mes seins et finirent leur course au niveau de mon nombril. Il fit tomber le haut de ma robe sur mes hanches, retenue par une ceinture. Du bout des doigts il parcouru le chemin inverse, chemin qu'il suivi de ses yeux. Mon ventre, mes tétons, ma nuque, mes lèvres. Je fermais les yeux, c'était tellement plaisant. Son index sur ma lèvre, je l'embrassai. Sa réaction fut vive. De son autre main il attrapa mes cheveux et fit basculer ma tête en arrière. Sa langue sur ma nuque me fit frissonner, puis captura sauvagement ma bouche.

Je sentie doucement ma robe glisser le long de mes jambes. Il venait de retirer d'un geste vif la ceinture. Il me fit reculer de quelques pas pour me faire sortir entièrement de la robe. Je me retrouvais sous son emprise en sous-vêtements et en talon par lui, pour lui, et avec plaisir. Je portais un ensemble blanc, en dentelle, avec un petit nœud cousu entre mes deux seins et au niveau de mon pubis. Toujours en tenant mes cheveux il me fixa du regard dans lequel je pouvais voir une réelle envie de me découvrir. Ce fut à son tour de me mordre les lèvres. En même temps, je sentie ses doigts se glisser sous ma culotte, se frotter contre mes lèvres, commencer des vas et vient sur mon clitoris et rentrer en moi. Je gémis timidement. Il enfonça un peu plus sa main dans mon bas et joua à l'intérieur de moi. Sa paume massait mon pubis. Il sortit doigt après doigt, de mon corps, qu'il fit glisser le long de mes lèvres encore une fois. Il m'embrassa furtivement. Puis il les mit dans sa bouche et se lécha.

Son regard restait mystérieux et envoutant. Il avait une idée derrière la tête, je pouvais le voir. Il avança vers moins lentement mais déterminer. Il me toucha, me caressa les bras, les seins, le ventre, le dos. Il rapprocha mes deux mains derrière mon dos et je sentie qu'il les liait à l'aide de ma ceinture.

\- Ce n'est pas trop serré ?

J'aurai pu refuser, je ne m'y attendais pas, mais je ressentais une nouvelle sensation, une nouvelle envie en moi. Il était doux et attentionné dans ce qu'il faisait. J'acceptais. Un dernier baiser sur la nuque puis me parla d'un ton ferme.

\- Met toi à genoux.

Je ne réfléchis pas. Il avait toute ma confiance. Il se plaça dans mon dos sans parler. Ses doigts se baladèrent sur mon visage, sur mes lèvres, puis dans mes cheveux. Il passa longuement ses mains dedans. J'avais des cheveux blonds, longs, et fins. Il semblait les adorer. Il les tressa et une fois fait, enroula sa main autour et attira ma tête vers l'arrière. Sa langue dans mon cou descendit jusqu'entre mes seins. Il fit sortir un téton et le titilla. Son autre main prit le second et il roula ses doigts autour. L'excitation montait en moi. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Juste prendre du plaisir.

Mes deux seins sortis de leurs bonnets, il se mit debout face à moi et souleva mon menton vers son visage. Cette relation de supériorité qu'il venait d'installer me perturbait toujours. Me plaisait toujours autant. Cependant je voulais moi aussi participer. J'approchai mon visage près de son torse et commença à parcourir son corps de ma bouche. Je partie du nombril, pour remonter le plus haut possible tout en restant à genoux devant lui. Je m'écartais vers les côtes avec ma langue puis descendis vers sa hanche. La forme de ses muscles seulement saillant me donnait envie de le croquer. J'imaginais ses fesses.

Je pouvais voir une bosse se former sous son jean. Je posai mes lèvres sur le tissu. Je voulais le toucher.

\- Tu sembles gourmande aujourd'hui.

Il ouvrit son jean et en sorti son sexe, déjà durcit. Érigé vers le haut, il ne demandait qu'à être prit. Regardant Christian droit dans les yeux, je commençai à lui lécher le gland, puis de la base de son pénis je remontais. Plusieurs fois, de bas haut. D'abord par de légères caresses puis toute ma langue se collait à sa peau. Bien droite devant lui, j'ouvris ma bouche et le fit entrer en moi. Mes lèvres prenaient son bout, toute ma langue l'entourait. Je continuais, j'avançais, je l'enfonçais en moi. Je fis quelques allers-retours avec entrain. Parfois je l'emmenais au fond de ma bouche. Oui j'étais gourmande.

Il me caressait les cheveux, les seins de temps en temps. Mais il récupéra mes cheveux autour de sa main pour reprendre le contrôle. Il donna le rythme, un peu plus franc et rapide que le mien. Il commença à se toucher aussi. Mains liées derrière le dos je ne pouvais pas m'en occuper. Il tenait son sexe vigoureux dans sa main, il le tenait dans ma bouche. Et je le prenais de toute ma bouche.

Il arrêta le mouvement et me prit le menton pour lever mon regard vers le sien. Main au niveau de la gorge, il me remonta à son niveau et me prit la bouche. Je reculais sous son emprise, jusqu'à ce que mes fesses bousculent quelque chose.

\- Mains sur la table, c'est un ordre ma belle.

Il me détacha tout aussi sec et je m'exécutai. Je fis demi-tour sur mes talons, lui se posta dans mon dos. Ce fut lui désormais qui se baissa. Il en embrassa tout d'abord ma culotte puis passa ses doigts dessus. Cela ne dura pas longtemps. Il me l'enleva et se mit à me lécher. Mes doigts se recroquevillèrent sur le bois de la table. Je commençais à gémir, ma tête se laissant aller sur le côté, ne réfléchissant plus. Mes lèvres, mon intérieur, puis remontant et descendant le long de mon périnée jusqu'à mon anus. Un doigt, deux doigts même trajet. Devant derrière, dedans dehors, je me délectais de ses gestes. Il mordit une dernière fois mes fesses et se releva.

Une fessée et je sentie son pénis se glisser entre ma raie. Quelques tapes avec sur mon postérieur, puis il se glissa sous moi. Même chose. Des caresses de son sexe contre mes zones érogènes, quelques gentilles tapes aussi. Mon bassin le réclamait. Je me redressai et collai mon bassin contre le sien. Je le senti en moi d'un coup sec.

Ses mains sur mes hanches, il maîtrisait le va et vient entre nos deux corps. Mes seins se balançaient sous le rythme. Cela devait l'exciter car il en prit un et accéléra. On pouvait entendre nos bassins se rencontrer avec l'énergie qu'il mettait pour me pénétrer. Il prit mon deuxième sein et me releva contre lui, toujours en moi. Je pris un de ses doigts dans ma bouche pour le sucer, il glissa l'autre pour me caresser le clitoris. Je ressentais presque tout ce que j'aimais, pénétration et caresse. Un pur délice. Il me lâcha et je tombai sur la table tremblante d'excitation.

Relevée sur mes mains, je sentis son souffle dans mon cou. Il me fessa avec désir, me mordit encore une fois. Puis il prit ma mouille et humidifia mon anus. Il y remit un doigt, pour me mettre en condition. Mon fessier se releva vers lui. Je sentis quelque chose de plus gros entrer en moi, plus profondément. D'abord doucement, pour que mon corps accepte, puis tendrement pour me faire plaisir, il commença une course frénétique en moi, ses doigts me procurant du plaisir aussi.

Mains sur la table, j'hésitais entre lui demander d'arrêter ou d'accélérer. C'était horriblement bon. Je voulais l'embrasser. Je le sorti de moi et me tourna face à lui. Comme je pouvais m'y attendre il fut surprit. Un point pour moi dans cette soirée de plaisir. Je m'assis sur la table et l'approcha de moi. Son torse était de nouveau à ma portée, son visage, ses lèvres ses mains. Un long baiser, un bel échange entre nos deux langues et il se sépara de nouveau de moi.

Il m'embrassa furtivement et sorti quelque de sa poche arrière. Un petit objet noir, en forme de conne, qu'il passa sur ses lèvres et mit dans ma bouche telle une sucette. Il écarta mes cuisses et reprit ma ceinture. Il attacha une jambe au pied de la table. Il retira le plug d'entre mes lèvres et se le mit dans sa propre bouche. Puis il retira sa propre ceinture et ligota ma seconde jambe.

\- Là ma belle, tu ne bougeras plus.

Il me coucha sur la table et m'enfonça le plug. De nouveaux baisers sur mes seins, il captura ma bouche et je passai mes bras autour de son cou. Il attira mon bassin vers lui , fesses en dehors de la table, et s'enfoui en moi une nouvelle fois.

J'étais assise, accrochée à son cou, lui me tenant par les hanches. Me ramenant à lui à chaque coup de rein. Je le regardais, je sentais que j'allais jouir c'était frustrant je le sentais arriver aussi je le regardais, j'avais tellement envie de cet homme, il me prenait, j'étais à lui. Je l'embrassai, je le mordillai, je l'avais pour moi. Il était en moi, je le sentais au fond de moi, nos souffles saccadés allaient au même rythme, la même envie de l'autre. Des mouvements fluides, parfois brusques, mais délicieux. Libérateur. Pour nous deux.

Un baiser, et je le mordis. J'adorai cet homme. Viril mais toujours dans le respect.


End file.
